Sand Covered Plastic Eggs
by january sunshine
Summary: aka Riku, the Easter Bunny? It's Easter on the Islands and Sora drags Riku out for their yearly hunt for the eggs. But what's with the bunny ears? Easter fic for the RikuSora fans!


My second real Kingdom Hearts Non-OrgyXIII fanfic! It's for Easter, and, if you're like half my Christmas-fic readers, I'll expect some random review going "It's November, but hey, I clicked the button". Of course, right now, it's not Easter YET, so you guys get days! Hurry it up, yo!

Oh yeahs... **Disclaimer** Squeenix and Nomura own this stuff, and I'm the lowly fanfic writer.

**Sand-Covered Plastic Eggs**

_**also known as**_  
_**Riku, the Easter Bunny?**_

**by Darkness Princess**

"You're wearing the ears," Sora's voice echoed into Riku's ear.

Riku had to sigh, and loudly, as Sora pounced on him. Easter Sunday, and although quite a few of the residents on Destiny Island were Christians, there were some families, like Riku's, which remained indoors for half of the day. The holiday was somewhat overrated, and Riku's parents never forced him to submit himself to any religion. Unlike Sora's, who dragged him to church every other Sunday, if he hadn't run to their island before they could stop him.

Today, Sora had gone to church, and Riku had slept in. Being sixteen, and now finally home from his journey, he was catching up on as much rest as he could. He liked the idea of sleeping in, spending his summer vacation with his face buried in a pillow, tangled up in his blankets. But it was always, **always**, interrupted by a brunet pouncing on his bed, jumping right on top of him and shaking him awake.

Sora's bony limbs would always jam him somewhere. Today, it was a knee to smack his funny bone, and as he tried to recoil and hug his arm, Sora leaned forward and grinned happily.

"You're awake!" Sora squealed happily.

"No I'm not," Riku tried to argue, pulling his pillow over his head.

Sora promptly tugged it away, then hugged the pillow and dropped his chin onto the cotton mass. "Riku... your pillow's really soft. No wonder you don't wanna get out of bed!"

Riku groaned, one hand blindly reaching for the pillow. Even as he grabbed hold, Sora wouldn't let it leave his grip, and he groaned louder. "No, I wanna stay in here because I'm _tired_, Sora. As in sleepy, meaning I want my pillow back so I can _sleep_. **Now**."

"But it's Easter!" Sora bounced a bit on the bed, his elbow accidentally prodding Riku's gut. Riku groaned again. "Oh, stop that, you sound like you're really old!"

"Let me sleep..." Riku whined.

That didn't happen. Riku and Sora had been friends since they were little. They fought with wooden swords, raced each other in the water, fell asleep playing video games against each other, and their parents were good friends. That was why Riku knew that so long as Sora remained his friend, despite how many times he **didn't** want Sora waking him up, he knew his mother would always, **always** let him in and he would be allowed to rush up the stairs to pounce.

And he always pounced, then he gave Riku absolutely no privacy when Sora was around, too. To insist that he didn't go back to sleep when Sora's back was turned, Sora would sit on his bed and mess with Riku's things while Riku shuffled about in his closet. He gave up on the idea of changing in his closet--he couldn't do that once he turned twelve, when he shot up like a beansprout--and merely started shrugging off his pants in the middle of the room. The clothing soon formed a pile as he walked to his closet in only his boxers, trying to figure out something decent to put on.

He hadn't noticed that Sora was staring at him until he grabbed something, tugged at it, and promptly fell backward.

"Riku!"

Riku, still laying there, realized he was holding pants, and in an odd assortment of wriggling motions, pulled them on. Sora laughed at him. Fueled by much irritation, Riku found a white and yellow shirt and threw it on, grabbing Sora's hand before even attempting to button it. "Come on, get out of my room," he muttered. They ended up having pancakes in the kitchen, since Sora's stomach was a bottomless pit and Riku's mother had made a bit too many, and then he was dragged on a boat, where Sora sang, loudly and completely out of tune, as he rowed them to the their island.

There, he found a group waiting for them. "Sora, you're late!" Kairi called, hands on her hips. "Does it really take you THAT long to get here?"

Sora shrugged. "Sorry, Riku was still in bed!" Riku narrowed his eyes, and Sora shoved him gently, grinning. "Well, time to hunt yet?" he asked.

It was, indeed, Easter. They always did this. Ever since they were old enough to trudge through the sand and not fall over--much, in Sora's case--they had spent their Easter afternoons searching for eggs hidden in the sand. In the mornings, someone--a parent or sibling--snuck onto the islands and left eggs buried in the sand. They always knew there were enough for everyone to get the same amount of eggs--it never happened, but they always counted to be certain. Always divisible by six, since they were the six who had 'claimed' that patch of sand and kept it.

It was just their thing.

Even though Riku was forcefully dragged there. It had been the second year Sora had actually made him wake up early. As a child, Riku loved the idea of beating Sora in finding the most eggs, then sometimes gloating over Tidus, who seemed like a power-hungry search-hound. Wakka was typically searching on his own, sometimes sneaking an extra egg or two over to the girls, or pointing them in the right direction. Sora called them unfair handicaps until Wakka helped him get three eggs when he was eleven. Riku didn't care so much anymore, but he went along with it anyway.

Kairi grinned and handed them both small baskets. "Heere... race starts... in... three...two... now!"

She and Selphie took off in one direction together. Wakka began his search behind Tidus, who started running towards where a lime green egg stuck out of the sand. Riku sighed and moved to nudge at sand piles, seeking his eggs where the mounds were high. Sora followed him, and... stole the egg he uncovered.

"Hey, that was mine!" Riku complained, looking over at the brunet.

Sora merely grinned. "You have to wear the ears!"

Now, that was silly. These stupid bunny ears. Sora had forced him into those ears many times. Usually, when Riku was dosing on the boat next to Selphie on the way to the island--who could blame him for getting tired on a slow and lazy morning boat ride?--they'd force the headphones onto him, and he wouldn't realize until someone laughed a little too much that he was wearing them. He checked after the second incident, periodically straightening his hair just to be sure.

Today, they weren't on his head, but he had to wait for someone to get him. Most likely Sora, since he currently held onto them.

Riku and Sora almost ended up in numerous wrestling matches over the eggs Riku uncovered. The silver-haired boy insisted they were his but his younger comrade wouldn't give up until he wore the ears. By the time they reached the twenty-second egg, Sora snatched it and Riku pounced immediately.

"My egg!" Riku said possessively, falling on top of Sora.

Sora held it tightly against his chest, saving the plastic container and its contents. "Nuh-uh!" He shook his head. "Look... wear the ears, and you can have all my eggs, okay?"

Riku wasn't going to give in that easily. He leaned down further, his nose mere millimeters from Sora's. "Nuh-uh... I refuse to wear those ears... I know someone brought a camera this time," he hissed, voice dark and cold.

The brunet pinned underneath him still looked determined. Riku knew it wouldn't be easy. "You want this egg, you're gonna have to wear the ears, or steal this from me." With that, Sora shoved the egg into one of the hidden compartments of his shirt.

Why Sora wore things with so many hidden places, Riku would never know, but he knew one thing--he was determined to get that egg. Without thinking of the reprocussions, Riku's hand promptly followed where Sora's egg lay hidden--underneath Sora's shirt. His hand roamed, and Sora gasped, looking away as he squirmed slightly.

"Riku, d-don't--"

Riku's fingers found something stiff. Not the egg, he was sure, for it was much too small. Sora had stilled, and Riku stared in shock, finding where his hand had gone. Right on Sora's chest, fingers finding a hardening nipple. He stared in shock for a few seconds.

Then continued.

Fingers pinched, another hand turning Sora to face him as he leaned down and gave Sora a kiss on the lips. Sora returned it eagerly, fingers weaving into Riku's long locks as their mouths parted, tongues playing eagerly. One of Sora's legs had wrapped around Riku's waist, pulling him in closer as the older one deepened the kiss. A few seconds passed through the exchange of their mouth's flavors before Sora tilted away, gasping for air. His eyes widened over Riku's ear.

Riku merely moved to kiss Sora's neck, moving gently. Sora's hands stopped moving, still for a second before latching onto the sides of Riku's face, pulling him away from his reddening neck. Riku stared in confusion, then felt something slide onto his head, plastic pushing at his scalp behind his ears. His eyes widened.

"W-who's... behind us?" he asked.

A set of legs appeared in front of him, as did a camera, which clicked and flashed before him. Dazed by the bright light, he tilted himself to the side, dropping next to Sora on the sand. From there, he saw his four old playmates, all of them grinning from cheek to cheek. Kairi grinned to Selphie and both girls exchanged thumbs up, and Wakka laughed. Tidus smirked, almost cruelly, and said, "I knew they had the hots for each other all along!"

Riku completely flushed. This was a horrible type of embarassment, being called gay for his best friend after just getting caught feeling him up and making out with him. And it was on camera...

...and... and...

The damn ears!

Riku glared at them all, and they merely congratulated him and said they wouldn't tell everyone... just yet. He wasn't sure if he should've drowned himself at that moment or waited an hour. Well... maybe an extra hour alive wouldn't hurt.

Sora was bright red, but he merely crossed his arms and murmured, with a slight pout, "So what?"

They laughed at that, and it broke the tension. Certain they had found most of the eggs, they decided to count them. Total: sixty-six, an exact multiple of six. Meaning, they had found all the plastic eggs. With that, they all picked their patches of sand and began to snack away.

"Man, I just love the truffles," Sora said with a bright grin, a small flake of chocolate stuck on his lip. He held up the piece of candy and grinned, then pointed to Riku's stack--they had gotten the most and merely divided them evenly, but each gave one to the girls, who had fallen short in their quest against DemonEgg-Hunter Tidus. Sora spoke happily about how he liked how soft they felt, and Riku found himself staring at his lips, at that piece of chocolate...

Of course, he knew he probably shouldn't. After all, he had just been caught feeling him up, and Sora was probably very embarassed. But then again... he was a sixteen-year-old horny teenager who had just had a very delicious taste. And he wanted to taste that sweet chocolate on Sora's soft, sweet lips...

"Riku?" Sora called. He waved his hands in front of Riku's face. "Earth to Riku!"

Riku smirked slightly.

"...Riku? Why are you looking at me like that? Look, if it's abou--"

Riku leaned forward and kissed him gently, sucking on Sora's top lip as he wiped the chocolate clean. He smiled slightly as he continued to kiss him. Sora let out a soft whimper once Riku pulled away.

"I wasn't done yet," he whined.

Riku smirked and reached for a truffle in Sora's stack. Gasping, the brunet jumped on him again, reaching for the candy. "No fair!" he called out. "You can't steal my candy and laugh at me at the same time! Anyway, you're the _Easter Bunny_, you're supposed to give me your candy!"

"I never agreed to that!" Riku debated, unwrapping the sweet out of Sora's grip. He soon placed the candy between his teeth. Sora attacked with his mouth, trying to steal the candy before Riku ate it all, and both of them ended up biting into it together.

Kairi squealed and Selphie snapped a second picture for their book. They didn't bother to pause in horror this time, only stopping to eat the sweet before tasting it in each other's mouths. Tidus soon grew "old of that stuff" and went to play in the water with Wakka while the girls squealed and watched for a little while, snapping more pictures.

That was when Riku decided that Easter wasn't that bad. But all his resentment of the holiday was placed on that cursed camera and the two fangirls controlling it. "If they put those pictures online, I'm going to destroy the internet," Riku murmured into Sora's ear.

Sora grinned slightly. "They won't put it online," he assured the older one, patting his hair. He flipped at an ear as he stood up, smiling. "I will!"

...Riku pouted for a moment. "That's not even fair, Sora, and you know it!" he shouted.

But Sora merely giggled and ran off with his candy in his pockets and the two fangirls at his sides, camera protected between them. Riku glared as they ran off, but had to smile once he stood to follow. That was actually very cute of Sora... but he'd still kill the internet for that.

After all, Riku _wasn't _the Easter Bunny!

**!.owari.!**

Don't know what compelled me to write this. I had the idea for an OrgyXIII egg hunt around the castle, where they're stuck looking for eggs that Xemnas hid out of sheer enjoyment of watching them run about like mindless dorks. But then dear sweet _Eyes-of-Crimson _could see Sora and Riku digging through the sand (or something like that, I don't remember) and I thought of the islands... It's not even all that funny. But who cares? not me...

**Happy Easter, Everyone!**

**:Darkness Princess.**


End file.
